Cadeaux de Noël
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: se passe-t-il lorsque Yuuri ramène la fête de Noël à Shin Makoku… quelles seront les réactions de toute son entourage.Et d'où viennent ces cadeaux sous le sapin ? YuuWolf


**Auteure : Love Gaara Of The Sand**

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni rien de tout cet univers.

**Avertissement : **Bonjour ! Je suis toute nouvelle dans l'univers des fictions de Kyou Kara Maou et donc, je n'ai aucune expérience. Je ne connais pas tout de cet univers très intéressant mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que mes fics (ou ma fic si jamais j'échoue) soit suffisamment bonne pour que vous ne fermiez pas la page à la première ligne. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il lorsque Yuuri ramène la fête de Noël à Shin Makoku… quelles seront les réactions de toute son entourage. Yuuri-Wolfram

* * *

Yuuri fouilla dans une pile de boites chez lui, sur Terre, avec une énergie hors du commun. Il se refusait de retourner à Shin Makoku tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Et il avait vraiment envie d'y retourner prochainement.

- Oui !!!

Il sortit de la salle de rangement avec deux grosses boites dans les bras. Rapidement, il alla à la salle de bain et s'assit dans l'eau, serrant très fort les boites contre lui. Alors un tourbillon se forma et il pu se rendre dans l'autre monde.

- Votre Majesté !

Yuuri se retourna rapidement. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements lui collaient désagréablement à la peau et il avait une envie de tousser assez forte, Il regarda face à lui. Günter se trouvait là, avec à ses côtés Conrad et Wolfram.

Il leur fit un immense sourire avant de se relever. Malheureusement, les cartons et tout leur contenu était aussi trempé que lui.

- Ça va bien Votre Majesté ? Demanda Conrad.

- Conrad… depuis le temps, je pensais que tu aurais comprit. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

- D'accord Yuuri ! Dit-il avec un immense sourire, le même qu'il lui servait chaque fois qu'il lui répétait la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ces choses ? Demanda Wolfram en touchant les boites reposant au fond de la fontaine.

- Vous verrez bien !

Yuuri se pencha pour prendre les boites mais Conrad fut plus rapide. Il tendit l'un des paquets au blond à ses côtés qui grognèrent lorsque l'eau détrempa son uniforme bleu. Ils finirent quand même par emmener les boites dans un des salons de thé du palais du Serment du Sang. Günter posa une serviette chaude sur les épaules du brun avant de l'entraîner près du feu pour qu'il se réchauffe et se sèche.

Wolfram vint rapidement le rejoindre au sol, question de maintenir les apparences de fiancé attentif.

- Wolf… je ne connais pas encore toutes vos traditions mais je me demandais… est-ce que vous savez c'est quoi Noël ?

- Nowel ?

- Non, Noël…

- Et bien… non… c'est quoi cette chose ?

- Noël, c'est une fête sur Terre où l'on décore un grand sapin et où on se donne des cadeaux…

Conrad se mit à sourire. Il connaissait bien Noël, pour avoir fêté cette fête plusieurs fois durant les quelques années qu'il avait passées sur Terre. Que Yuuri ramène cette fête à Shin Makoku présageait quelque chose de bon, il le savait.

- PAPA !!!

- Greta, ma chérie !

La jeune fille serra son père dans ses bras, contente d'enfin le revoir. Depuis le temps qu'il était partit, il s'était écoulé plusieurs longues semaines durant lesquelles elle avait espéré le revoir. Elle le serra donc très fort avant de lui accorder un immense sourire.

- Ça va bien Greta ? Les cours avec Günter se passent bien ?

- Oui… il est un peu ennuyant mais c'est correct… dit-elle à son oreille, pour éviter que l'homme ne l'entende.

Yuuri se mit alors à rire, sachant parfaitement à quel point Günter pouvait être assommant durant ses leçons.

- J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un avec moi… je dois aller chercher un sapin…

- Un Sapin ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda son fiancé, vraiment curieux.

- Et bien, pour décorer un sapin de Noël.

Conrad acquiesça. Il invita le vingt septième Maou à le suivre et tous deux se rendirent dans la forêt tout proche. Ils ne fallu pas trop longtemps avant qu'ils ne trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Conrad abattit le sapin et ils le transportèrent grâce à des cordes bien ficelées autour du conifère.

- Il est magnifique Conrad ! Il n'est pas trop lourd ? Je peux t'aider à le porter si tu veux…

- Non, ça va. Je ne veux pas que tu y touches… Yuuri.

Le brun soupira. Il progressa quand même à côté de l'homme, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas obliger le brun à lui demander son aide. Ils parvinrent au château assez rapidement, où Wolfram et Günter les attendait impatiemment. Les boites derrière eux étaient ouvertes, chose qui fit soupirer d'exaspération le Maou.

- Il nous faut un pied, une chose pour maintenir le sapin dans le salon de thé…

- On pourrait rendre une chaudière et la maintenir au sol avec des pierres lourdes…

- Ou bien souder la chaudière au sol et la faire fondre pour qu'elle entoure le tronc correctement… proposa Wolfram, des crépitements entre ses doigts déjà visibles.

- Bonne idée Wolf.

Günter alla chercher un sceau et ils firent exactement ce que Wolfram avait proposé, lui se chargeant de tout ce qui était de faire fondre le sceau et le souder au plancher.

- Maintenant, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour le décorer. Wolf et moi nous allons nous occuper des guirlandes et Günther et Conrad, des bougies. Greta, tu placeras les boules de verre… d'accord ?

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent. Rapidement, tout le monde se mit à l'œuvre. Wolfram s'avéra être un excellent décorateur de sapin, si bien que les guirlandes furent parfaitement enroulées autour du sapin. Greta suivit, mettant les boules de Noël un peut partout sur le conifère. Ce furent ensuite les grands qui placèrent de petites bougies à des endroits stratégiques qui ne feraient pas flamber leur magnifique sapin de Noël. Ils contemplèrent alors ce qui leur avait prit deux heures à faire. Wolfram se plaça à côté de son fiancé, une forte envie de le serrer dans ses bras devant un si belle œuvre.

- Wolf, tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr… nous sommes fiancés… il y a des choses que tu peux faire que d'autre ne peuvent…

- Comme ?

- Et bien, il ne faut pas trop pousser mais j'accepte que tu me serres dans tes bras…

Le blond lui rendit un sourire éclatant avant de serrer le brun dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Yuuri referma ses bras autour du blond, lui accordant au moins cela.

La nuit tomba rapidement et ils durent se coucher. Les deux fiancés allèrent coucher Greta, lui racontèrent une histoire avant d'aller eux-mêmes se coucher dans la chambre de Yuuri, que le blond occupait depuis la première nuit du Maou dans Shin Makoku.

Wolfram alla se changer dans la salle de bain, mettant sa traditionnelle nuisette rose. Il fut le premier à s'étendre dans l'immense lit du roi, vite rejoint par ce dernier. Ils rabattirent les couvertes sur eux avant de se regarder.

- Yuuri… Quand est-ce qu'on va décider d'une date de mariage… ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas…

- Est-ce que tu veux, _au moins_, te marier avec moi ?

- Wolf…

- Je me le demande des fois… ça va bientôt faire deux ans qu'on est fiancés… et tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, ni même montré que c'était le cas… alors que moi…

- Wolf, arrête, je t'en prie. Je vais faire ce choix par moi-même et je refuse que tu te sentes coupable ou que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas…

Le blond soupira. Il se tourna alors pour être de dos à Yuuri. Rapidement le brun se sentit mal, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'autre trembler. Il hésita longuement avant de finalement se rapprocher.

- Wolf… désolé… je ne voulais pas insinuer que… que je ne t'aime pas… mais j'ai encore un peu de misère avec les relations entre hommes et… bon…

Il se colla contre le dos du blond, son bras serrés autour de la taille fine face à lui. Il posa alors sa tête dans son cou et donna un baiser dans le creux de celui-ci avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

- Je vais annoncer une date officielle pour notre mariage…

- Yuuri…

- Je… je… je t'aime Wolf.

Aussitôt le blond se retourna dans ses bras et le serra très fort, posant lui-même sa tête dans son cou pour verser les larmes qu'il avait commencé à laisser couler un peu plus tôt.

- Moi aussi Yuuri… et tellement…

- Bonne nuit Wolf, fait de beaux rêves.

Le blond sourit avant de lui souhaiter la même chose. Ils venaient de faire un pas immense dans leur relation et le magicien en était plus qu'heureux.

//…//

- Papas ! Papas ! Il y a plein de cadeaux sous le sapin ! Papas ! Réveillez-vous !

Greta n'attendit même pas Yuuri et Wolfram avant de courir vers le salon de thé où les deux hommes découvrirent rapidement une tonne de cadeaux bien emballés et tous étiquetés pour savoir à qui appartenait quel paquet.

Lorsque Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, Yuuri, Greta, Wolfram, Gisela et Anissina furent rassemblés, ils commencèrent à ouvrir les cadeaux. Tous contenaient des présents pour faire plaisir à leurs destinataires. Des peluches pour Greta, des livres sur les Maous pour Günter, une série de plumes, d'encre et de nécessaire à tricoter pour Gwendal, des instruments de soin pour Gisela, des outils et des manuels pour de nouvelles inventions pour Anissina. Pour Wolfram et Yuuri par contre, ils trouvèrent quelques fioles avec un liquide visqueux à l'intérieur mais aussi un livre pour leur relation, un album photo encore vide et finalement, deux petites boites qu'il était conseiller d'ouvrir au _bon _moment.

En gros, ils furent tous heureux et Yuuri décida de choisir ce moment magique pour annoncer la date du mariage, qui se déroulerait dans deux semaines. Tous applaudirent, certains croyant que jamais ils n'allaient se marier.

- Mes félicitations votre Majesté ! Lança Conrad.

- Conrad…. Fit, menaçant, le Roi.

Le brun ne lui accorda qu'un immense sourire. Yuuri soupira, conscient que le brun faisait par exprès pour le provoquer. Tous applaudirent et se décidèrent pour laisser le couple ensembles. Greta suivit même Gwendal pour échanger des peluches.

- Wolf. Ça ne te dérange pas… dans deux semaines ?

- Non… jamais…je t'aime Yuuri.

- Tu voudrais… non, en fait, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose… je… je voudrais t'embrasser.

Le blond jubilait mentalement. Ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours allait finalement se produire. Il s'approcha du brun et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Alors embrasse-moi. Je n'attends que ça.

Le brun s'approcha encore plus, se trouvant maintenant à quelques centimètres du blond. Il pencha la tête et regarda le blond de plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez bien pour poser ses lèvres sur les autres. Wolfram gémit tant il appréciait la sensation de leurs bouches collées ensembles.

Bientôt, le brun entoura la taille du blond pour approfondir le baiser et Wolfram posa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut pour se regarder intensément. Yuuri détourna le regard, rougissant sous le regard remplit d'amour du blond.

- Je… j'ai bien aimé…

- J'ai adoré. Yuuri… je t'aime. Et j'ai très hâte qu'on se marrie.

- Patience… deux semaines…

- J'ai bien hâte à notre nuit de noce !

Yuuri rougit encore plus. La nuit de noce… il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt pour ça mais il avant confiance… Wolfram avait confiance en lui et il tâcherait de ne pas le décevoir… ni lui faire mal.

//…//

Les deux semaines passèrent trop rapidement au goût du brun et bien trop lentement pour le blond. Ils étaient maintenant le jour même de la date prévue et tous deux avaient été séparés, pour éviter que l'un ou l'autre ne se voie.

Yuuri pouvait entendre les gens se placer dans la chapelle en bas tant ils parlaient fort. Lui se trouvait seul dans la pièce. Bientôt il devrait rejoindre le prêtre pour se placer près de l'autel où il serait uni avec Wolfram.

Lorsque vint le moment d'attendre Wolfram, Yuuri se serait les mains, trop stressé pour penser correctement.

La musique débuta alors. Des demoiselles et hommes d'honneur passèrent, lancèrent des pétales de rose au sol avant de prendre place à la droite de la salle. Greta arriva alors, dans une magnifique petite robe rose. Elle tenait dans ses mains un coussin rouge de velours sur lequel se trouvaient les deux boites qu'ils avaient reçu deux semaines plus tôt. Wolfram tourna alors le coin et il apparu aux yeux du brun, qui ouvrit la bouche. Le blond était si beau dans son immense robe blanche avec une traîne assez longue. À son bras, Cécile l'emmenait à l'autel. La femme s'assit avant que le blond ne soit rendu au bout de l'allée.

Alors Wolfram, tremblant de stress, prit place face au brun. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas fermé la bouche, la stupéfaction l'ayant cloué sur place. Wolfram, qu'il s'était attendu à voir dans un complet blanc, était dans une belle robe blanche munie d'un voile transparent attaché dans ses cheveux blonds bien peignés.

- Tu es tellement beau Wolf…

- Je te renvoie le compliment, Yuuri…

Ils se sourirent. La cérémonie commença alors. Le prêtre parla durant de très longues minutes avant de faire répéter les futurs époux. Ils échangèrent alors leurs vœux et le prêtre les déclara maris.

- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié, votre Majesté.

Yuuri s'approcha du blond, tentant d'ignorer les larmes de Cécile. Il souleva le voile de Wolfram et le regarda dans les yeux. Les larmes du blond étaient clairement visibles, faisant sourire Yuuri. Il s'approcha alors et, doucement, l'embrassa.

Tous applaudirent durant qu'Ils terminaient leur baiser. La musique reprit, annonçant la fin de leur immense et très attendu mariage. Wolfram serra le brun dans ses bras et Yuuri lui rendit l'accolade. Tous se dirigèrent alors vers le banquet d'après mariage.

- Tu verras, Wolf… la destination que j'ai choisie pour notre lune de miel sera parfaite.

- Lune de Miel ?

- L'endroit où on va passer une ou deux semaines, seuls, à seulement s'aimer…

- Oh… j'adore cette idée. Que penserais-tu de fausser compagnie à toute cette foule et nous rendre immédiatement à cet endroit ?

- Hum… d'accord.

Bien que Yuuri soit toujours stressé quant à leur première vraie nuit en tant qu'époux, il suivit le blond jusqu'à l'endroit où une diligence les attendait pour les emmener loin d'ici.

Yuuri laissa toutefois une indication pour Conrad, question qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de savoir où ils s'étaient dirigés.

//…//

Après quelques heures de voyage, la diligence s'arrêta. Yuuri sortit en premier et se retourna vers le blond, qu'il prit par la taille pour le porter. Le blond enroula ses jambes autour du brun du mieux qu'il pu, la robe gênant un peu leurs mouvements. Aussitôt qu'il fut bien installé, le Roi entraîna son époux jusqu'à l'immense lit qui avait été installé. Wolfram ne le lâcha pas avant qu'ils soient tous les deux étendus sur le lit.

Alors ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun de leur regard empreint d'un amour hésitant mais certain.

Yuuri se redressa, regarda le blond de haut avant de se pencher lentement sur ses jambes. Le blond avait mit le paquet sur sa robe, y comprit tous les détails… Yuuri ne fut donc pas étonné de trouver des jarretelles blanches sous la robe. Il les dégrafa rapidement avant de lentement les descendre, sous le regard enamouré du prince.

Lorsque les bas furent loin, très loin, du lit, Yuuri s'attarda sur le corsage lacé sur le devant de Wolfram. Il défit lentement chacune des cordes jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retire facilement, laissant entrevoir le torse pâle du blond. Yuuri se pencha alors et embrassa la peau disponible, faisant frémir d'anticipation son partenaire.

Bientôt, Yuuri défit les attaches du bas de la robe, jusqu'à être capable de l'enlever complètement. Alors Wolfram soupira de bien-être et se releva légèrement pour embrasser le brun, qui le lui accorda volontiers, et deux fois plutôt qu'une.

Bientôt, les vêtements retrouvèrent le sol, laissant les deux hommes nus sur le grand lit. Les caresses et les soupirs se firent de plus en plus entendre, jusqu'à ce que les soupirs deviennent cris.

Yuuri avait préparé lentement son mari de ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le sentit prêt et il s'installa entre les jambes du blond, son membre à l'entrée. D'un baiser et de quelques mouvements de la tête, Yuuri s'enfonça d'un coup en Wolfram, qui lâcha un cri de douleur, bien vite remplacé par de faibles gémissements dus aux caresses du brun sur son membre.

Il aura fallu un petit moment au blond pour s'habituer à une telle présence en lui avant que Yuuri ne bouge, faisant des allées et venues de plus en plus rapides, les faisant de plus en plus crier de plaisir.

La chambre semblait rendre en échos les cris qu'ils laissaient aller, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fondent en un seul cri, un seul je t'aime, alors qu'ils venaient, l'un au creux de l'autre, et le blond entre leurs deux corps.

Leur mariage consommé, le voyage les ayant épuisés, Wolfram s'endormit dans les bras du brun, plus content que jamais qu'ils se soient finalement unis par le mariage.

//…//

Yuuri se redressa légèrement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le blond. Son sourire se fit immense lorsqu'il constata à quel point le blond était magnifique dans l'inconscience du sommeil et il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller embrasser les lèvres roses de son époux. Il s'était résigné à aimer de tout son cœur le blond et depuis, les caresses qu'ils échangeaient et les baisers qu'ils montraient aux yeux du monde ne les gênait plus.

Yuuri et Wolfram étaient mariés depuis près de deux mois et déjà le blond reprenait ses habitudes en insultant le brun de « mauviette », comme il le faisait si (trop) souvent.

- Bonjour Yu…

- Bon matin Wolf. Bien dormit ?

- Toujours lorsque je suis avec toi… Dit… tu comptes rester ici avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Aussi longtemps que possible.

- Parfait.

Le blond se blottit davantage dans les bras du brun en soupirant de bonheur. Il l'aimait tant, même s'il n'était après tout… qu'une mauviette !

Mais ce qu'il l'aimait, sa mauviette.

OWARIIII !!!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors ce premier OS de Kyou Kara Maou ? Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ? Un peu ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires !

Gros bisous

LGS


End file.
